


There are Only Twenty-Six Letters I can Use Just to Tell you "I Won't Let Go"

by terramous



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, barely qualifies as fluff, its the willex reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terramous/pseuds/terramous
Summary: He would come to regret a lot of things in his life, but pancaking a cute ghost drummer in the middle of Hollywood Boulevard would never be something he’d regret, even for a second. Sure, it hurt to think about how his memories were all he had left of Alex, but while it lasted, Willie had genuinely feltaliveagain.👻the willex reunion we all needed
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 389





	There are Only Twenty-Six Letters I can Use Just to Tell you "I Won't Let Go"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lylah_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylah_Writes/gifts).



> the loml, [laila](https://incorrect-jatp-quotes.tumblr.com), mentioned that she wanted an intense willex reunion so i screamed in her inbox and now we're here
> 
> this is based off: the maine - black butterflies and déjà vu

Even skating around Hollywood didn’t spark the same feeling in Willie’s chest as it used to. The wind brushed his hair and he could feel the warmth of the sun on his face, but regardless of how long he skated, trying to soak in the feeling, it didn’t erase the fact that it felt like someone had ripped a huge piece out of him. Right where his heart was supposed to be.

It was a heavy emptiness.

It’d been there for a week. 

It’d been seven days since Alex and his band played the Orpheum and completed their unfinished business.

Seven days since he saw Alex for the last time ever. 

If Willie sat down and thought hard enough, he could almost feel Alex’s arms around him. He liked to pretend that Alex really was there. He didn’t know missing someone could hurt this much.

Not that Willie knew if he could ever cross over anymore, considering Caleb’s hold on his soul, but that didn’t stop him imagining what it’d be like to finally cross over and find Alex waiting for him.

It was unlikely that he’d even get to cross over, more so that Alex would wait for him, but it was the only thought that eased the pain in his chest, even if it was just by a little.

Willie’s heart caught in this throat at the sight of a familiar mop of blond hair glowing in the sunlight. The pink hoodie and fanny pack combo was unmistakable, but it couldn’t be real. They played the Orpheum, they crossed over. Willie had made peace with the idea that he was never going to see Alex again, as much as it felt like his entire chest was being ripped out every time he yearned to return to their final moment with Alex’s arms around him. In those seconds, it almost felt like everything was going to be okay. 

And it was okay, Alex had passed on. He didn’t have to be afraid of what Caleb would do to him and his friends, he didn’t have to feel another one of those horrible jolts. 

There was something selfish in Willie’s heart that allowed his mind to wander, to wonder, wherever Alex was now, was he thinking about him?

He desperately wanted to believe that yes, he was on Alex’s mind as much as Alex was on his. 

But Alex had finally found peace after a life (and an afterlife) that did not treat him with the kindness that he deserved. There was a warmth to being near Alex, the sensation of being exposed to his soul that was filled with so much love and life despite everything he had to endure. 

‘Love’ is a strong word, a big word; but nothing else would summarise how Willie felt about Alex. How tragic, he’d barely had any time with Alex, certainly much less than he wished he could have, and here Alex was, plaguing his thoughts with his goofy smiles and the “L-word”. 

Being with Alex was the best Willie had felt in decades, possibly in his entire life. 

He would come to regret a lot of things in his life, but pancaking a cute ghost drummer in the middle of Hollywood Boulevard would never be something he’d regret, even for a second. Sure, it hurt to think about how his memories were all he had left of Alex, but while it lasted, Willie had genuinely felt _alive_ again.

And despite everything, Alex was standing there, his hand anxiously tugging at his hair. He hadn’t noticed Willie yet, he was pacing the street, looking down every alleyway and turn, as if he was searching for something.

Before Willie could even think he had abandoned his board, and was racing down the street. Later he would think about how dumb it was that he didn’t just poof over there, but in the moment he wasn’t thinking about anything other than closing the distance between him and Alex. 

Alex. He was right there, clear as day. If Willie was in a calmer state of mind, he might’ve thought about how unlikely it was that Alex was actually there, but right now, all he wanted was to wrap his arms around Alex and never let go.

Half expecting to pass through Alex like he would a lifer, the impact startled him a little. If he was alive he would have had the air knocked from his lungs. His hands grabbed at the fabric of Alex’s hoodie, holding on with every ounce of strength he had.

A sob ripped its way from his throat. 

And Alex’s arms encircled him, holding him with the same desperation. 

Alex shifted a little, and hugged Willie even tighter. Willie could cry, but the wet patch on Alex’s shoulder told him he was already doing that. 

There it was, the warmth that radiated off of Alex. You could give Willie a dictionary and all of eternity, and even then, he wouldn’t be able to describe how much he had craved the sensation of being close to Alex just one more time. 

Willie’s legs lost their strength as relief flooded through him. He would have hit the pavement if not for the tight grip Alex had on him

Alex’s face was pressed into Willie’s hair as they stood there in silence, both savouring every second they had together. The bustling city noises around them were drowned out, Willie’s senses were consumed by everything Alex, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The soft material of his hoodie under Willie’s hands, the sound of his breathing, the scent that Willie could only assume was his drumkit. No one smelt like Alex did. If you could bottle it and sell it, Willie would be bankrupt but everything would smell like home.

Even as his fingers began to slip from their death grip on Alex’s hoodie, Willie quickly refastened his hold. As if, letting go for even a second meant the dream would end. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes in case Alex disappeared. 

He was perfectly content to just stand here forever if it meant he’d never have to let go.

When it became blatantly obvious that Willie wasn’t going to say anything, too scared of breaking the silence, Alex was the one who spoke. Leaning down, a shiver ran through Willie as he felt Alex’s breath on his ear.

“Hey, skater boy.”

Willie couldn’t make any sound other than another sob and what he was pretty sure was a whimper. 

“Hey,” Alex tried again, lifting his head and pulling away just a little. Not quite expecting Willie to follow the motion, scrambling to keep his hold on the drummer. “Shh… Willie, it’s okay. You’re okay. I’m okay.” Alex moved a hand from where it rested against Willie’s back to brush his hair out of his face, revealing Willie’s red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks. 

Willie ached for the closeness of having his head buried in the crook of Alex’s neck but now he could look up at Alex and drink in the sight of him. Wide green eyes stared back down at him with their own fair share of redness, as well as furrowed brows. Worry was written across his face in neon lettering.

“Hey, hotdog,” he said, the words coming out as no more than a shaky whisper.

Before Willie knew what was happening, Alex was leaning down to close the gap between them and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Are you okay? Where have you been?” 

Willie shrugged and offered Alex a sad smile. “Around.”

“Really, Willie.” Alex moved his hand from Willie’s hair to cup his cheek, wiping away the wetness with his thumb. “I was so scared. I thought Caleb did something to you for helping us.”

“Luckily, I haven’t seen him,” Willie said, shaking his head a little, not enough for Alex’s fingers to ever leave his skin. “What about you? I thought you crossed over- what about the stamps?”

Alex gave him a soft smile, one that released butterflies in Willie’s stomach. He was so in love with this man it wasn’t funny. 

“The Orpheum wasn’t our unfinished business, and Julie worked some of her weird Julie-magic and the stamps disappeared. So I guess you’re stuck with me.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’d miss you too much.”

Alex’s face lit up at this, smiling so genuinely that Willie could melt into a puddle right then and there. Joy wasn’t something he often got to see, his most recent memories of Alex featuring them both being tense and upset. “Me too. I don’t think I’d like crossing over if you weren’t there with me.”

His smile quickly dropped as he noticed the fresh tears rolling down Willie’s cheeks. Frantically, he moved to wipe them, cooing gently. 

“Don’t cry. Did I say something wrong? I can’t believe I made you cry- I’m the worst. Please don’t cry,” he rambled, tripping over his words in his haste to get them out of his mouth.

Willie just laughed a little and shook his head. “I’m so in love with you.”

Almost instantly, Alex’s face changed. Like closing a tab on your computer, his face shifted from overflowing anxiety to passive. But his eyes were frantically scanning Willie’s face. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Willie was already backing away from Alex, withdrawing his arms from around the boy he was so hopelessly in love with. 

Then Alex did something that surprised the both of them.

Much like the hug outside the Orpheum, the one that was supposed to be the last moment they shared before the band crossed over, Alex grabbed Willie and pulled him in with an almost innate need to be close.

But unlike that hug, Alex’s arms weren’t around Willie. Both of his hands came up to cradle Willie’s face and their lips met. 

Oh. _Oh._

Willie had never been one to believe that he’d actually see fireworks in a moment like this but he was wrong. Something exploded, probably his heart. Alex was _kissing him._

And he felt whole again.

After a brief moment of being startled, Willie returned the kiss, winding his arms around Alex’s neck. Thank God they didn’t need to breathe, Willie could stay like this forever.

The kiss came to an end far too soon, Alex pulling away. Willie followed him a little, his eyes still closed until he felt a soft impact on his forehead. Blinking up, he realised Alex had pressed their foreheads together and he was positively glowing with joy, the wide smile back on his face.

“I love you too, skater boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://sunsetcxrve.tumblr.com)


End file.
